Pony's dirty secret
by FallingRedRain
Summary: Story Complete Sorry people I want to leave your mind to wander.   Ponyboy works as a male stripper, to support his family. He gets picked up my the oldest Shepard.  Tim/Ponyboy slash rated M for later smex
1. Pony's profession

I liked to dance. Not just any dancing, the nasty adult kind. Weird for a fourteen year old. I did enjoy it . It brought in money also. This is what I did on Saturday nights. Much to Soda's displease. I gave the money to him to give to Darry, he needed it more than me.

The pole was cold as I slid down, right against my legs. The place I worked wasn't even a place you would see on the ground. You could see it underground though. People had to pay to get in, it was't a public place. Where anyone could just get in. I twirled around it slowly, trying to get as much cash from it as I could. I didn't do much other things than dance, no striptease, nothing. I probably not ready. Once my song was over I collected the money.

I sat taking off the makeup with a washcloth. I then greased back up my hair. I took off the satin gloves and garters. I put back on my levi's and t shirt. My spotlight time was over, the lights had dimed. Just until next week. I then walked outside, making my way back home. Cash in hand. I saw a black holden pull up beside me.I stood still, I was scared for my life.

"So I saw your little show tonight." He was smooth. I couldn't see his face against the darkness.

"What show?" I asked trying to be innocent.

"Ya know what show. The one where you shook your ass in my face." I was sincerly scared.

"What do you want?" I yelled at him. He laughed evily. I backed away.

"What _I_ want? I want you Ponyboy Curtis," I was so scared.

"Wh-who are you?" That was all I could possibly get out off my mouth. He moved out off the darkness.

"I'm Tim Shepard. You should know that." I saw, scar and everything."Get in." He looked at my still form and chukled.

"I'm not gonna rape ya Curtis. I'm taking ya home so ya don't get raped." I was so scared I hopped in.

I looked at the nice scent of leather. He put one of his hands on my thigh. He had nice calloused hands. I liked them alot.

We drove on listening to the sound of the engine rumble. Even if Soda fixed and pactically worshiped cars. I liked them too, but not as much as he did. I liked this car, it seemed very sleek. We came to a stop outside my house. I put my hand on the handle. He grabbed me.

"You gotta pay up Curtis." He told me.

"Wha-what?" My eyes became lidded softly.

"Give me a kiss Curtis." It was a demand. I leaned over and felt hard lips touch mine. It felt so good. I gripped his shoulders tightly. He pressed his tounge against my mouth. I opened it and he started to ravish it. I moaned into it. He put his hand on my back pushing me closer. I put my tounge against his. They danced together in a steady rythem. He pulled away after a while. I was out of breath. He sat back down.

"Bye Curtis." I gave a small nod and got out. He stayed until I got back inside. Soda sat there, waiting for me.

"Who was that Pony?" He asked after the car left.

"It was-" I was cut off as Dally and Two-bit came in.

"Did ya see Shepard out there?" Dally had asked Two-bit.

"Yeah. Give a wave Pony." He held up my hand and waved it back fast. We saw him honk and wave back. Then pull out. Two-bit laughed happily. Soda gave me a look then got up. As he past me he whispered.

"We'll talk about this later." I handed him the money.

Besides my job was a dirty secret.


	2. The confusion will fade

I saw Darry count the money across the table. It was one hundered and thirty five dollars exactly. He licked his lips and smiled at Soda.

"How'd ya get this anyway Soda?" He asked.

"I told ya not ta ask Darry." He asked. That was our deal, to not tell Darry.

"That's what ya always say." He ignored it anyway."This'll get us through our bills Soda." He then got up to leave.

Soda looked at me.

"What where you doing with Shepard?" He put his hands on the table.

"H-he drove me home." I told him.

"He saw your show didn't he?" Soda asked me. I looked down then after a while I nodded. He looke at me with so much afftection. I didn't diserve it.

"Oh baby I'm did he do to you?" Is that what he was worried about.

"He didn't do nothin' Soda." It was the truth too.

"Did he touch ya? Anything?" I looked away again.

"He put his hand on my thigh and for driving me home he wanted me to givehimakiss." I smushed the words together.

"Huh?"

"H-he wanted me,"I sighed."to give him a.. kiss."

"That's okay baby.I still care for ya." He picked me up and carried me to the room. Steve had came in the house, and he saw.

"Aw carryin' the cry baby to sleep?" He asked.

"Shut up. Cause you ain't perfect either. You got a big ass nose fucker." I yelled at him.

"You fuckin' damn smartass." He yelled back. Soda sighed and gave Steve a look.

"I'll come back after I put Pony to sleep." He told him. Steve gave me that look that he got Soda to himself.

"No please stay with me Soda." I really did want him with me. To confort me, to make me feel better. The fact that he would be gone made me get tears in my eyes. They rolled down softly.

"Alright baby." What I didn't know was that Soda gave Steve a look. He was going back to him.

We layed down. I cried because of all this confusing things happening in my life. It confused and hurt my senses.

He wrapped his arms around me. I felt warm being held.

The confusion would fade. Tim will lose interest. I'll stop doing my job. Darry would never find out. I just had to wait and see.


	3. Pinky promise

I woke up to the bed cold. Damn.

I walked out to the living room, and saw _him_ sitting there.

"See ya . Are you playing games," Tim told me."or ya playin' hard ta get?"

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked him. he put down the paper.

"Darry asked me to babysit the youngest Curtis in payment for letting me stay here. That's what he said."

"Oh I see." I whispered. He frowned.

"Not happy to see me? Ya were happy last night." He frowned even deeper.

"Well its just that last night was a-rush. I didn't know what I was doing." It was a lie. I loved last night.

"Nah." He got up and pushed me softly against the wall. He pushed each of my legs to each side of him."Ya enjoyed last night. I can tell from your eyes." He brought his hand up to stroke my cheek.

"Your eyes are tough too." That is all that came to mind.

"Nah. I don't mean are beautiful, a lush forest green." He them carried me over to Darry's big chair. Then sat with me in his lap.

"I like ya Curtis, and I intend on keeping ya. No matter what anyone else says or does. Your Shepard property now."

He held out his hand.

"Promise?" he asked me after a few seconds.

"I can't promise you that way..." I trailed off. "But I can pinky promise you." I asked, seeing if it was okay.

"Promise is a promise, even if its a pinky promise." I put my pinky into his and let go. His fingers were longer compaired to mine, it was weird, but he was older. He smiled then pulled me closer.

* * *

><p>He held me for what seemed like hours. It was only thirty minutes. I had my head against the area where his shoulder and chest were. He stroked my hair softly. I almost fell asleep till I heard a car pull up. I pulled myself out of the sleepy daze and pulled away.<p>

Soda came in.

"Hey Pony." I started to pout.

"You weren't there when I woke up." I stated.

"I'm sorry Pone.I had to go to work." He tried to make it up by giving me the carton of chocolate milk he just bought.

Tim smirked at my frustration.

Fucker.

* * *

><p>I felt Soda's soft even breathing from behind me. I thought about the promise I made with Tim. I knew I probably wouldn't keep it. My job allowed relationships, unlike other clubs. But it wasn't a serious promise. The words 'it was a pinky promise' echoed in my head even after I sort of dozed off.<p>

It was only a pinky promise.


	4. Doing Nothing

I walked to school, tiredly. It was a boring Monday morning. Same as all the rest. Dull.

* * *

><p>I reached the busy nest of socs and greasers alike. Everyone's voice blended together to create that buzzing noise bees make. Well it was another boring day. I walked through the doors. All I saw was bullying, flirting, kissing, and everything mashed together. I walked over to my locker. It was surrounded by Curly and the rest of the Shepard gang. No Tim.<p>

"Excuse me." I said softly. Curly turned looking at me up and down. Then smirked and looked back at the gang.

"What ya say Curtis? Cause nobody tells me orders." He said. His rough voice echoed through the loud hallways. Some greasers and socs stood still, trying to see the outcome.

"I asked you to ." I told him.

"Why?" Idoit.

"My lockers right there." He looked at it then turned back to me.

"So? What are ya gonna do about it?" He grabbed my notebook. He opened it then looked at my personal thoughts and drawings. I reached for it. He pulled it back quickly.

"Give it back." I sounded louder than before. He clicked his tounge then ripped out a couple pages. He looked back up at me.

"Why? You think your so good. Don't you Curtis? Well you arn't. Your a damn kid, with your head in the clouds." He threw a punch at me. I saw a hand block his punch.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Curly?" It was Tim. Curly scooted away from me, then looked down.

"I was just playin' around with Curtis." He mumbled.

"Just playing? Cause It didn't look like playin'." Tim looked at Curly then at his gang.

"Get goin'. You better not do that again Curly. Or I'll get you." Curly glared at me. Then he laft with the gang following him.

Tim watched until they rounded a corner. People didn't want to get involed with a angry Tim, they looked away.

"You okay Ponyboy?" His voice was soft, and he used my name. He picked up my ripped book. He put his fingers over the pages and rips in the cover.

"Yeah I guess so." It was a lie, I nearly started crying.

"I'll drive ya home after school." He then grabbed my hand. "That all ya need for class?"

"Y-yeah." I wanted to get to my locker for my books to my next class. Whatever. He pulled me along. I was pushed into the room before the second bell rang. I gave a small sigh. I saw Curly sitting in the back, glaring at me.

Damn I forgot he was in my classes now.

"If your done, Mr. Curtis I advise you to take your seat." My Math teach snapped.

"Sorry." I then went to my desk by the windows. I sat and listened to her announcements. I dozed off. I saw a black holden outside. I smiled, Tim.

* * *

><p>"Curtis." I heard from across the schoolyard. I turned to see Tim, in his car.<p>

"Hey." I yelled back.

"Are you stupid Curtis? I said I would drive you home." I walked over. '

I saw Angela and Curly in the back seat. Angela was doodling on her notebook. It said one thing over and over. Bryon.

Curly sat there pouting, and bored faced.

I hestitently got in.

We drove in front of my house. Once again I had my hand on the handle. He coughed 'ahem'.

"You gotta pay up Curtis." He stated.

"Huh?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" He pulled me toward him, and planted a long, hard, open-mouthed kiss on me.

"Bye Curtis." He waved.

Angela sqeeled in joy, yelling things out like 'Oh Tim you got a crush on Ponyboy!'. While Curly gaped, and had a blank expression. Maybe that's what happens when your older brother makes out with someone you dislike. I waved back, as he pulled out the driveway. I could still taste cigarettes on my lips. I could still feel him on my lips.

I moaned.

* * *

><p>I walked inside to be greeted by Johnny.<p>

"Hey Johnny. Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothin'." And thats what he was doing. Nothing.

"Let's do nothing together." I went, and layed down on the floor by him.

Soda, and Steve came in the house.

"Whatcha doin'.?" Soda asked us.

"Nothin'." I stated.

"Come on Stevie." Soda encouraged. Then layed down next to me.

Doing nothing was nice.


	5. Don't make promises you can't keep

The week seemed to fly by. My night in the spotlight has come. I had been jittery on Friday. The spotlight mist be ready for me.

* * *

><p>I walked into the club. I saw people already waiting. Damn It reminded me when I first came here. I was so nervous.<p>

I then sighed and then walked backstage, to my booth.

I picked out the outfit. Perhaps a light blue or green. Tim had told me thats his new favorite color. God he's such a weirdo.

I then pulled my T-shirt off, and my other apparel. I put on the underwear, the beltskirt, the thigh highs. I observed myself. Then put on a tight button up shirt. It was a female size, it looked better than mens. I then put bows in my hair, people liked them. A lot! One of the other 'performers' gave a small knock on my booth.

"Your on next kid." I quickly put on the gloss, and liner. I let it dry.

I heard the tapping of another's heels. I put mine on when they anounced my name.

I heard people shout, and whistle when I walked over to the pole. My truely favortie thing to do.

I put my leg against it. Then pressed my body against it. I slid down, I mewed softly. The cash flowed in. I brought myself back up quickly. I turned putting my back to the pole, and put one hand on it. I put my other free hand on the first button. I undid it. I saw a few dollars be pushed onto the table. I then slid down inching it while taking another button off. More money was thrown till it was down to one button. I then undid it. I then climbed up the pole, and twirled my body around it. Lovely.

The song was over, I then collected the money, and my clothes. I walked back to my booth to change clothes.

* * *

><p>I put on my garters and satin gloves. I put on a different gloss. Then put on a frilly skirt. It had two belts attached. I put on the tight shirt that was with it. I put on different heels. I grabbed my smokes and headed out to the bar. I saw an open seat by the back. I sat and lit my smoke. I sucked in then blew right back out. A man came, and sat across from me.<p>

"Need company?" I shook my head.

"Not a talkitive one. Are you?" I shook my head again. His voice sounded so... Familiar. I looked over.

"Well are you ready to talk Sweetheart?" It was the soc, Bob Sheldon. I swallowed softly.

"Hey." I said softly. He smiled at my reaction.

"Want me to get you a drink?" I got up. Then walked to the bar area. He followed.

"So your gonna get it yourself?" I then asked the bartener, Monty V , for a drink. She handed me a nice cool tequilla.

I went, and sat where I was before. He kept following.

"So I've been watching your shows for a while." He trailed off.

"I'm not getting your attention am I?" I shook my head. I got up to leave. He grabbed my hand.

"Give me a lapdance. I'll pay you." I looked back at pulled out his wallet.

"See I got money." He fliped through the bills softly. I looked over at the curtains, to the private areas. I did need the money, and he had it.

* * *

><p>I grabbed his hand, he followed once again. I heard moans, coming from other rooms. I then found a good room. I pushed him into the chair.<p>

"How much do you want to start at?" He seemed tense.

"About twenty." I answered him.

I started to move, and sway my hips. He threw out more. I tool off the shirt, then threw it. I ran my hand down my chest.

More money came. I them pulled off the belts, then went the skirt. I then bent over for him. Then brought myself back up slowly. I then took off the garters. I stoped swaying, and dancing. It was over, I was done. I then put my clothes back on. Then collected my well earned cash. It was about sixty. My other pay was about one-twenty-one. The total was one hundred and eighty one. It would hold us off for paying up bills later on.

* * *

><p>I walked into the house later than I expected I would. Soda then ran at me.<p>

"Pony where were you?" He picked me up and twirled me around.

"I was giving a dance Soda." I told him. He looked in my eyes, and stroked back my hair.

"Promise me you won't ever dance that way again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I informed him.

He only stared.

But I did what I had too, to get good money. Because thats all that mattered.


	6. Hate

I awoke, tiredly. Damn.

I walked into the kitchen. I saw Tim and Soda talking. Tim noticed me.

"Hey Curtis." I looked as Soda turned to hug me. I was hugged by two men, roughly to say.

"Alright Alright." I calmed them down, like one would a horse.

Soda smiled happily, while messing my hair up even more than it already was. I swatted him away.

"Don't touch my hair." I then walked into the living room, then sat on the couch. I sighed, as Tim sat down by me.

"Stay with me tonight." He asked."Nothing sexual." He didn't even care that Soda was in the kitchen cooking.

"In fact...Move in with me." He asked.

"W-what?"

"I don't love you, but I don't want anyone else snagging you away from a Shepard."

"Oh that is so thoughtful Timothy." I commented on his answer.

"Yeah. Cause you can't expect me to be the romantic type. Do you Curtis?" I shook my head, regretting my descion.

"Okay, but I'm not going to move fully in with you. I'll stay only when it's nessacary." He them picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey where you going with Ponyboy?" Soda yelled as Tim made away with me.

"I'm taking my new wife home to break her in." Tim waved back.

"When your done please return her." Soda yelled back.

"What Soda your not going to do nothin'?" I yelled at him.

"Your on your own Pony." He yelled as Tim closed the door behind us.

* * *

><p>I growled.<p>

"What the hell Tim?" I yelled.

"I'm only doing what's nesscary." He then sat, leaving me on the floor.

"You fucker Tim."

"It's okay Curtis. I still wanna fuck you though." He then pulled me up, dragging me along.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"To our new bedroom." He dragged me into the last room. It was nice, clean, only a few papers on the ground. Nothing too dirty. I turned back to Tim.

"And where are my clothes going Tim." I held up the small bag I managed to grab.

"Don't need em." He stated, while walking to the closet, he pulled a small bag out. He then walked over, taking one pair out.

"T-these are wo-womens clothes." I told him.

"Yeah." He then pressed the shirt up to me.

"Why?" I was whinning, then he smirked.

"Go put it out that grease while your at it." I gave a small sigh then took the clothes from him.

* * *

><p>Tim was laying on the bed, waiting for me. I had my hands on the edge of the door, while I stuck my head in. He started to notice me.<p>

"Well come on Curtis." I then walked over in the black heels, he looked me up and down.

"I hate you." I mumbled out, as he pulled me on top of him. My legs were being rubbed through the stocking, that only went to my thighs.

"Ya look hot give me a boner." I blushed, getting off him.

"Now I hate you." I crossed my arms, and pouted.

"Okay now lets go in the living room, wife." He pulled my hand along, I just followed.

He sat on the couch, putting me by his feet. I growled.

"I'm not a dog." He chukled, then pulled me back up onto his lap.

"I know, your my wife. We can play house later on when I get back." He said.

"W-where are you going?" I asked as I leaned closer onto him.

"Race with the Brumly boys." My eyes lowered.

"Aw its okay sweetheart. I'll be okay to make babies with you when I get back." Before I could answer a car pulled in, I then climbed out of his lap. I got up.

"Don't leave." He stated, I then sat down by his feet again.

His gang walked in, they noticed me.

"Whos the broad?" One asked.

"It's my wife. Now sit." His voice was offcial, like a colonal in the milita. They all sat or stood, I saw Curly.

"Tim?" He asked.

"What?"

"Curtis is your wife?" He asked, his voice leaked discust.

"So you got a problem with it?" Tim sounded even more mad.

"Yeah I do. I hate Curtis, hes only a kid with those damn book." Tim looked over.

"Just for that. Your watching my wife while we all go." He motioned to his gang for them to head out. He looked back at the baffled Curly. He then leaned down, and kissed me roughly.

"Better not hit my wife Curly, or anything else. I'll kill you, and rip your penis off." He waved then closed the door.

"Curly." I asked.

"Shut it Curtis." He was grinding his teeth.

"Go to your fucking little kid." I then got up and walked to Tim and my room.

After all Curly hated me


	7. Race Rage

I heard Elvis playing from outside the room. There was only me, and Curly. I sighed, while getting up. I put my hand on the door, then paused. 'Whats he gonna think.' I was worried about his hatrid for me. I then opened the door.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall, seeing Curly with a girl in his lap. He was kissing, and touching her. That was Evie, wasn't it? He noticed me, and Evie turned. She clicked her tounge then got up.<p>

"Sorry Shepard gotta go." She looked at me."Your the Curtis kid. You look cute, even cuter than me. Better take care of him Curly. Or else you will have two older brothers after you."

"I'm not even with the bitch, he's Tim's." He yelled.

"Shame." She then frowned."Bye cutie." She waved at me then left.

Curly looked back at me again, glaring.

"I hate you." He stated again.

"Well I do too, your a brat." I blurted.

"Damn it your just a damn whore. I know where you work, I know that you danced for that soc."

He fucking knew. He saw my look of suprise.

"I didn't tell Tim. You are a whore, so get over here and fix my problem." He opened his legs, there was a tent."Or I'll tell Tim what you did." I was scared, then I went over to him.

I crawled over, putting my hands on his knees.

"Go on." He ordered me.

I fumbled with his belt, then pulled out his member.

"Go ahead suck it." Curly told me. I shook my head, he looked angry.

"Fine jerk me off." I moved my hand, then he moaned loudly. I tried to pretend it was Tim, but it never worked.

"Ah-uh ngh Curtis fuck." He was talking breathly, I went fast, trying to get this over with. He pushed into my hand. I did it faster, as I closed my eyes.

"Fuck Pony ah." I went even faster.

"AH Pony yeah. I love ya so much." He threw his head back, the cum over my hands. He panted loudly. I was suprised by what he said. Maybe he didn't mean it, maybe it was accidental. Yeah accidental. I pulled myself up, I left Curly sitting there.

* * *

><p>I waited in the bed for Tim, I was crying. I head loud shouts, and praise. They won.<p>

Tim walked in laughing, I jumped up.

"Oh Tim." I sobbed against him, as he held me tight.

"Shh It's okay Pony." His voice got soft, gentle. He layed me down.

"I'll be right bac-"

"Don't leave me." I interupted him, he looked at me in a suprised mannor.

"Okay." He layed back down, he spooned me. Then held me tight, as he buried his face in my neck.

"What happened Pony?" I was still, I couldn't tell him what I did.

"Yo-you won't g-get m-mad?" I managed to get out. He shook his head, and tried to smile at me.

"I-I dan-danced for B-bob Shel-shel-sh." I tried to get it out, but started sobbing again.

"Who? I'll rip his fucking throat out." Tim was angry.

"No. I can't have you in jail." My throat still hurt, so as my eyes. After I said that he calmed.

"I know, sorry baby." He kissed my temple."My sweet bride." He kissed my cheek.

"T-tim." I whimpered out, when he kissed my jawbone, he moved to my neck. I moaned, in a pathetic way.

"Shh baby. I'll make it all better." He then pulled off the skirt, and the blouse. More tears fell from my eyes.

"But Tim-" He then took off my underwear.

"Stop." I yelled, he looked at me.

"I-I pl-pleasured C-Cur-Curly." I waited for Tim to hit me.

"Why?" That was all that came.

"He said h-he'd tell you what I did to that s-soc." I told him.

"That little bastard." Tim was angry, He got up to leave.

"No Tim stay. Make babies with me." I tried to stop him."Please Tim." I arched my back.

"Gladly." That was all that he said to me.

* * *

><p>AN;Don't worry there is smex in the next chapter. Ha I left you guys hanging. Bye.


	8. Scarred Kisses

I layed on my side, trying to get Tim to not murder his brother. He licked his lips when he sat, then put his hand on my thigh. I had thigh highs on with garters attached, as from what I could tell Tim liked them.

"I want them on when I make children with you." I blushed and then reached for him. I had my hand on the back of his neck, I pulled him into a deep kiss. He moved his head to the side, he then slipped his tounge into my mouth.

"Tim. Take me." I layed down putting my legs up. He smirked, and moved closer.

"I will, but after I'm gonna get Curly." He said, then I pushed him away.

"No the only way I'm doing this is if you don't kill your brother." I stated.

"Fine. Just let me warn him." Tim said, then I nodded."What did you do to him?" He then asked.

"He asked me to suck on him," Then I swore I saw Tim's eyes flash red."but I said no. Then he told me to jerk him off." Tim softened.

"Yeah." He said moving closer."Was he better than me?"

"Corse not. Your the only man who will ever be able to do those things to me. We pinky promised remember?" He smiled, it was an actual sincere one. It filled me with joy to see it.

"Well ya know that the only 'good' smile I had ever given?" My eyes went wide, then I jumped on him.

"You should know how good that made me feel?" I asked.

"No, but you can show me." He suggested while smiling again.

I smiled back, then rocked my hips against him. He put his hands on me, and ground me into him. He reached down, and fumbled with his belt, then went on to his zipper. I got up then pulled them down along with his underwear.

"You like it?" I looked at his cock, I then ran my fingers over the head. I then curiously went to lick it, he moaned loudly.

"I love it." I said, when I brought my head up.

"You wanna get to the best part?" He asked, I gave him a small nod.

He flipped us over, so he was on top. I then lifted my legs up for him.

"You wanna be prepared?" He asked."It might be better if you were." He reached for the bedside table. He then pulled out a small bottle, and put some of its contents on his fingers.

"Ready?" I gave a nod, and gasped when I felt fingers press against my ass. He pushed one in.

"T-tim ahh." It felt so weird, and good at the same time. He waited, then started to move it in, and out. I moved my hips against his finger, then I felt another one enter. It streched me a little, then after that the third one came. I moved harder against him, but he pulled them out.

"Tim." I whimpered.

"Don't worry. A better part is coming up." He then pushed my legs further apart, and moved between them. I felt his cock rub up against me.

"This is gonna hurt baby." Before I could ask he pushed it in. I let tears flow from my eyes in large quantities. He leaned against me, and gave me small kisses.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." He then kissed away my tears, when it was all the way in.

I was sobbing like a little kid who got a scraped knee. He waited till I calmed.

"Tell me when to move Pone." He whispered into my neck.

"Y-you can mo-move." Tim pulled out then pushed it back in. The pain started to mix with my pleasure. He pushed in again.

"Enjoy that Pony?" He was very breathly.

"Oh-ah yes." I moaned out, I pushed against him once again. He increased his speed, I heard the bed creak.

"Tim Oh it fe-feels s-so goo-good." I whined like a horny dog.

"How can you be so tight. Glory." He pushed back in, I heard our skin slap together.

I felt his hand slip between us to grab my aching cock. He started to stroke it, in long hard strokes.

"O-oh T-tim I-I feel like somethings coming." I told him, he pulled his head out of my neck to speak.

"Let it come baby." He said as he pumped me harder. I looked up at the ceiling, then I spilled myself into his hand.

"Oh-oh Pony." He pushed in again, he filled me with is hot seed. He panted, and pulled out.

"Come here Pony." I crawled onto him, I rested my head on him. He kissed my forhead, then held me closer. I looked at the scar, and tried to trace it with my fingers. He only pulled away, I faltered, then he saw my eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry Baby. Go ahead." I blinked my tears away, then pressed my fingers against where it started. He sighed when I traced then down, I leaned over. I kissed it, gently.

"Pony." He trailed off when I kissed it once again.

"Shh lets just sleep." I said, he gave me a nod then pulled me closer.

At least I got his mind off Curly, cause its on me now.


	9. Breakfast for a Shepard

I woke up to see Tim laying right next to me, I smiled softly. I moved closer, to try to get heat. He opened his tired eys, and pulled me close.

"Hey bride." He had me up against his chest, damn I just noticed he had muscles.

"You have muscles." I had blurted.

"Yeah I guess so." He looked down, at my fastinated eyes.

"I love you Tim." I mumbled against him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." That was a close one.

He got up, and put on some clothes, he also threw some at me.

"Put on your skirt, and dress." I pouted.

"I'm not a women." He smirked, and came closer.

"If I didn't know your gender I would've mistaken you for a girl. Besides you look sexy in womens clothes." I blushed. "Come on baby, I heard you cook like an angel."

"Fine." I then put on the clothes, and followed.

He paused in the middle of the hallway.

"What is it Tim?" I asked while fixing up the blouse.

"Curly." I froze. Shit Tim would probably beat the shit out of his brother.

"Please don't Tim." I looked at him and put my hands on his chest."For me." I pulled him close, I gave him a hug.

"I don't think I've ever gotten a hug before." I was a bit shocked.

"What? Not even from your family?" He shook his head.

"Well you get one now, and a kiss." I stood up on my tip toes, I reached for him, I finally reached him.

"Thanks baby." I smiled.

I folloed Tim into the kitchen.

"You have any eggs?" I asked, and searched for pans.

"Yeah." He sat down.

"What are you doing?" He had the phone in his hand.

"Calling our love children over." I just shook my head.

"How do you like your eggs?" I looked over my shoulder.

"Hard." He waited for the phone to pick up.

"Yeah...Come over...I have breakfast being made...Yeah by my wife..,Ponyboy...Ah stop yelling...Okay...Bye." He put the phone down.

"Who was that?" I asked while flipping the egg.

"Angela."He stated.

"What she say?" He flushed and looked away.

"I'd rather not repeat it."

"Okay." I put the eggs on a plate.

"You want me to help?" I looked over.

"You can make toast." I suggested.

He got up, and grabbed the things.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tim. Did you make love to Ponyboy yet?" I heard Angela sing out.<p>

"Shut up."

"Oh you did. Didn't you? Pony was he gentle or rough with you?" I blushed.

"Angela Its none of your business." Tim said.

"Oh, but he looks so cute. No wonder your gonna marry him." Angela sqeeled, Tim just rolled his eyes.

"Now don't be a smartass Tim." He just scoffed.

"You bring Curly with you?" Tim asked, I turned.

"Tim." I had raised my voice slightly.

"Its okay baby." Angela looked like she was going to cry (in joy) just then.

"Oh keep going." I looked at her, and smiled.

"So where's the food?" Curly asked, and I jumped.

"Don't sneak up like that." I had scowled.

"Fine fine baby Curtis." Angela spoke.

"Theres so much sexual tension in here." Tim choked on his coffee.

"Angela." Tim warned.

"I set down the plates." I said.

* * *

><p>"Curly sit. I need to talk to you after." Curly looked up.<p>

"Yeah sure." He sat.

I knew something would happen, something bad. Damn angry man.

* * *

><p>AN: I have a new story. Mark Jennings: Ponyboy seducer. Yeah its weird, but yeah. Bye..


	10. Secrets

I saw Tim put Curly into a headlock, and took him down.

"So your putting moves on my wife huh?" He losened his grip enough to let him speak.

"No I-I was drunk."

"Liar. You wanted my wife, now tell me was it worth it." Tim held a switchblade to the back of his neck.

"Tim stop it." I yelled.

"Yeah it was worth it, he had such soft hands." Tim pushed it against him.

"You better not try anything again. Ya hear?" He gave a nod, and Tim gave him a little cut.

"Fuck." Curly pressed his hand against it.

"What never been cut before huh." Tim pushed him.

"I have, but I didn't expect my brother to cut me." He glared.

"Well keep your fuckin' crummy hands off my wife from now on." He picked me up.

"T-Tim." I whimpered.

"What is it baby?" He asked me softly.

"Please don't fight, I hate fights."

"Close your eyes baby." I let them droop down.

* * *

><p>I had fell asleep crying on his couch, while they fought. I was shook awake, very roughly to say.<p>

"Baby the fights over." He had a cut on his lip and a bruise on his cheek.

"Tim." I let tears fall once more, he cupped my face softly.

"Baby I-I'm sorry." It was the first apology I truely loved.

"Tim yo-your all cut up." I was then pulled against him, it was so lovingly.

"I know, but Curly won't bother you anymore." I cried even harder upon hearing this.

"Families don't do that to eathother." I yelled.

"Baby please. It was the only way I know how." I turned.

"Lay with me please."

He only gave a grunt of an answer.

We layed there for what seemed like hours, but was only about twenty minutes.

He rested his head in my neck, then he-he b-bit me.

"Damnit Tim." I put my hand over the bite.

"What?" He asked me innocently.

"You bit me." I started to pout.

"I gave you a hickey."

"A-a what?" He just laughed.

Somethings Tim just has to keep a secret.


	11. Speeding By

I saw the stars come out from hiding, with the moon following along. It shined down on me, I breathed in the clean air. I felt arms wrap around me.

"I'm going to a street race tonight." Tim pulled me against his chest.

"Can I come with?" I knew they were illegal, but I knew Tim wouldn't let anything happen.

"Wear your womens clothes then." I nodded.

He left, my heat sorce gone.

* * *

><p>I waited for Tim, I hummed softly. I heard my love come in with his gang following.<p>

"Alright, from what I heard its a cannonball run." Tim said.

"So do tell me are you two really married?" One asked.

"No, but if you lay one fucking finger on him I'll fucking kill you." Tim's voice was angry sounding.

"Yeah yeah I know what you did to Curly. He needed a couple or more stiches after."

"FIne lets move out."

* * *

><p>I sat in the back with two older looking men. They looked at my legs, then looked at the rest of my body.<p>

"So you been broken in yet?" I blushed.

"Nice and rough right?" The blonde one asked.

"Yeah cause me an' my buddy here need someone to lay tonight, so what do you say?"

Tim hit the break fast, and turned around.

"Did you not hear what I said about him?" Tim held a blade up.

"We-well we I-he was being a whore." The one with brown hair said.

"You really dare ta say that?" Tim pointed to the glove compartment.

"What you got another knife?" The blonde one acted tough.

"No I got a heater, loaded. You wanna try it out?" Tim asked.

"No."

"Then get the fuck out." Tim waited, then told me to switch places with the man in front.

I crawled up there by him.

"You okay baby?" I gave a small nod.

"Take the heater." He said.

"Tim." I yelled.

"Its not really loaded. Its for scaring off those socs, their blanks." I gave a small nod, and pulled it out.

"Try it, right to my forhead." Tim said.

"What if it really is loaded?" I asked.

"Then shot the seat, better that than me. Then I won't be able to see you." I nodded and shot at it. No bullet hole.

"Okay I belive you." I tucked it in my garter.

"See baby I don't lie to you." He pulled me over for a kiss.

"We gonna head out Tim?" The man stated.

"Yeah okay." He put his hand on the wheel.

* * *

><p>It was crowded here, many people. Tim got out of the car.<p>

"Hey Shepard. You drivin'?" I saw the leader of the Brumly boys come up.

"Yeah what about it, people betting on it?" Tim asked.

"Yeah some socs, some grease. Ya know the drill." He then saw me.

"Damn Tim. Since when you get a broad to commit?" He licked his lips.

"Sorry, but he's mine." Tim pulled me over by the hip.

"Looks good for a boy. Age?" He came closer.

"F-fourteen." I said.

"Name?" Tim gave permission.

"Ponyboy Curtis." I said softly.  
>"Curtis. Did you say Curtis?" He sounded angry.<p>

"Yeah thats right." I held my head high, only for Tim. He gave me a nod of approval, for my courage.

"Damn your brothers Soda, and Darrel?" I nodded.

"Well Tim he sure is fuckin' sexy." He walked away, after touching my side.

"Go wait with Mason." Tim said.

"The one who was sitting by you in the car?" He nodded.

I went off.

"Hey cutie." I heard a familiar voice say.  
>"Evie?" I turned around.<p>

"Yeah Shepard taking care of you?" She asked.

"I guess so." I said.

"Want one?" She asked, I looked at the bottle.

"I don't drink." I said.

"Its not really beer, I refill the bottles with pepsi." I smiled, and nodded to her.

"Hey Evie." I heard a loud voice say.

"Oh hey Stevie." I saw Steve coming through.

"Heard you and Curly were messing around." He sounded angry.

"You mess around with other girls." She pouted.

"Not as much, your a whor-" I cut him off.

"Don't say that word, its derogatory." I yelled.

"Der-og-oh-what?" He yelled.

"You know what. Don't say that ever to Evie, if you weren't off getting some diseases, she would spend her time with you."

"Fuck your just a little bitch ain't you?" He raised his hand.

"You dare touch my girl Randle?" Tim threw Steve.

"Tim." I yelled.

"Told you I would protect you." I smiled.

"I know."

"Your girl huh? Looks like a little whore to me." Steve said.

"Fuck you Steve Randle." I yelled at him.

"Fuck me? You'd probably had lots of practice." I lost my temper, I lunged at him. I just needed to hit something.

"Fuck." He tried pushing me off.

"You bastard, its always the same." I had small tears coming down, as I puched him.

Tim finally pulled me off, Steve wiped his nose.

"Your Girl has a fuckin man arm." He said.

"Well I hope I broke your fuckin nose." I yelled.

"Fuck." He just shook his head, and left.

"Thanks cutie." Evie said." He was scaring me so bad."

"I'm going now baby, I'm gonna have Mason watch you two." Evie nodded.

"Okay bye Tim." I said.

* * *

><p>I saw Tim's car speed off before me. It blew my hair back with the speed of the other cars behind it. I sighed softly.<p>

"Whats wrong cutie?" Evie asked.

"I miss my family. I feel like I'm speeding by too quick, just like Tim's car." I stated.

"I hear you cutie. I'll sneak you out." She said.

"Will you really?"

"Of course someone needed to give Steve a beating." I beamed.

* * *

><p>I got in her car.<p>

"Ready to head out cutie?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said as we sped by.


	12. An Off Reunion

I waved bye to Evie, then headed toward the door. I knocked.

"Hello-" I saw Soda and hugged him.

"P-Pony?" He asked, when I looked up I was something else.

"Come in. Where were you Pony? Tim said he would bring you back-" I cut him off.

"Tim said what?" I asked him.

"He said he'd bring you back, I haven't seen you in like two weeks Pony." I was fuming. That fucking bastard.

"That-that motherfu-" I was cut off by the door opening.

"Damnit Soda you'd never guess what happene-" He saw me.

"YOU." He yelled.

"Bastard." I got up.

"Soda that's the whore that broke my nose." I ran up to him, and pretended to hit him. He flinched.

"Two for fliching." One to his face, and another one to his stomach.

"Bitch." He fell backwards.

"P-" Soda tried.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard Darry come in.

"Damnit Darry Tim's girlfriend hit me." Steve whinned.

"Stop bitching." I yelled.

"And you say I am gross." I raised my fist.

"Alright what happened?" Darry asked.

"She hit me, broke my nose, and hit me an hour after." Steve said.

"Well you almost hit me first." I yelled.

"Your boyfriend hit me first, then you went beast on me, you fucking man." He yelled.

"Steve I'm going to hit you if you keep yelling in my ear." Darry said.

Steve just shut up.

"Alright miss-?" Soda intervened.

"Her ame is uh-well" Steve interupted.

"Bitchface." He scowled.

"Opal." I mumbled.

"Alright Opal tell me what happened."

"He called me and Evie whores." I looked away.

Everyone looked at Steve.

"What?"

"Go eat." Darry said, done with the situation.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>I ended up eating with them.<p>

"So Opal how do you know Soda?" Darry asked.

"I well-I."

"She's my new girlfriend." Soda said.

"I thought you were with Tim at the race." Steve asked.

"He-he ditched me, and Soda found me. We knew eachother for a while,but-"

"We got together."Soda said.

"Well give us a good ole kiss." Darry said.

I looked over at Soda.

"Well-I we haven't actually-" Soda tried getting out of the situation.

"Come on Soda we're all family. Go ahead." Darry said.

Soda pulled me forward, he moved his head to the side.

"See Soda." Darry said.

Soda moved his lips against mine.

"Tounge her Soda." Steve yelled.

He put his hand on my hip, I moved my head against his, I pretended it was Tim.

I put my hand on his neck, we pressd our tounges together. We pulled apart, a saliva strand bridge between us.

"Damnit Soda." Steve laughed.

Damn, my face was flushed. Wait. Did I just make out with my brother?

"I think I'm going to bed now." Soda dragged me along.

"Fuckin' Soda." Steve laughed, as he pulled me along.

* * *

><p>"Pony." Soda asked.<p>

"What?" I was still angry at him for kissing me.

"I'm sorry Pony." He nudged me.

"That doesn't take it back." I said.

"Well I pretended you were Sandy, did you pretend I was Tim?" I gave a nod.

"Well you cheated on her." I yelled.

"We broke up." He said.

"Soda." I was suprised.

"She got pregnant, it wasn't mine." Soda looked down.

"Oh Soda." I hugged my brother."

"She never loved me Pony." His voice broke, and he cried. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Soda." I pulled him down in the bed.

He straddled me, and kissed me once again. I put my hands on his shoulders, and wrapped my legs around him.

"P-Pony." He dug his hips into mine.

"Ah Soda." I moaned.

He undid his pants, and pushed up my skirt. He moved my legs up.

"Pony you ready?" I nodded.

He pushed his fingers into me.

"Ah Soda." I felt them move faster.

Once he was done, he pushed my legs apart. He pushed in, he held me close, as he thrusted softly.

"Ah Pony so tight." He pushed harder.

I gripped the sheets as I pushed against him. He started to stroke me, harder and harder.

"Ah Soda I'm gonna-" I spilled into his hand, he let go, and started to move as hard as possible inside me.

"Oh-ngg-Pony." He panted loudly, as he came.

"Sandy." He yelled.

I felt him pull out, and slump beside me. He wrapped his arms around me, and nuzzled me.

I fell into a slumber soon after. All I could think about was Tim.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes Ponyboy cheated on Tim, but in the end I'm having his problems add up. Till his bady explodes. HAHAHHAHHAH. No I'm kidding. Review. Bye...


	13. Leaving Forever

I looked over at the other side of the bed, Soda was gone. He usually wasn't when I lived here, I got up into the kitchen. I saw Soda talking to Steve.

"Oh Opal." He turned around.

"Did I interupt anything?" I asked him.

"No not at all." He didn't even look at me.

"Steve leave so I can talk to Soda." I said, he got up quietly.

Once the door closed I sat by Soda.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"We-well I-I don't know." His voice seemed broken, and hurt.

"Soda please tell me." I leaned over to kiss him.

"DON'T touch me." He yelled.

"Soda." I was hurt now.

"No don't Soda me. You-you why did I even have sex with you? We're brothers. This is-its just-I don't even know anymore." He had got up.

"I love you Soda." I said.

"No your suppost to be with Tim, anyone. I don't know." His eyes flickered around the room.

"Its true. I love you Soda." I said once more.

"No no get out. It was better when you were gone." I looked at him, his eyes were serious.

"B-but Soda. I-I have no where to go." I started to cry.

"Well you can get somewhere with the job you have huh." He pushed me out the door, and shut it in my face.

I walked out, it was about four. Oh Soda why? I thought you loved me, I thought Tim loved me. Their both liars, such dirty liars.

* * *

><p>I walked untill night time, clouds overhead. I saw a car pull up beside me.<p>

"You need a ride?" It was the man I first gave a dance to. Bob the soc.

"No I have no home." He moved his chin side to side.

"I'll take you home with me, get in." I walked over, raindrops now falling.

It hit against the top of his car, and went down the windows.

"You okay?" He asked, voice soft.

"Yeah." I looked down.

He pulled out of the street.

* * *

><p>I was pulled inside his house, It was warm. I turned him around, I started to kiss him. I put my hands against his chest, putting my hand on his belt.<p>

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked putting his hand over mine.

"You asked if I would come home with you."

"I'm not that horrible." He said.

I pulled away, and followed him. His room was big enough.

"Now tell me what happened." He sat down.

I explained how I ditched Tim, went home. Slept with Soda, and was thrown out the next day. Then how I ended up here.

"Thats harsh." He looked over at the window.

"Tell you what, I'll drive you out of Tulsa if you wish."

"Okay I'll do it." I layed next to him. I was really leaving tomorrow, for a long time, maybe forever.

I let tears run down my cheeks. Mom, Dad, Darry, Soda, Johnny, Dally, Curly, Tim, Two-bit, hell even Steve. I was leaving them all. Family, friends, lovers, everything. Oh Tim. He was all I could think about, my first real love. And I never got to tell him, we only made love once. I cried even harder, Bob was fast asleep. I held a pillow to my chest.

* * *

><p>I hopped in the car.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bob asked me.

"Yes I'm one-hundered percent sure." I said.

"As you wish." He pulled out from the driveway.

The only thing I was happy about was no more Socs, no more greasers. Nothing.

My heart still throbbed. Now I knew that love can sting, more than it could ever be worth. II belived it was magical, even like you were really king of the world. But it just doesn't work like that, and it never will.

Even If I sped too fast into an adult, I would still never come back down. My childhood over, my innocence was took. There was a barren wasteland left, that was my heart. So broken, many times over.

I looked out the window. Windrixville. Thats what the sign said. At least I was away.

Never to be seen again

* * *

><p>AN: Yes that was the end. Review. Bye...


End file.
